


The Purrfect Day

by dragon_fiend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Consensual, Eating out, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Werewolf Sex, Workplace Sex, gaping, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_fiend/pseuds/dragon_fiend
Summary: Bella finds herself in a compromising position with her hot coworker Dimitri, who also happens to be the same werewolf she has been fantasizing about for months. It seemed fate itself had smiled down upon her, for this was the perfect opportunity to get pounded raw.





	The Purrfect Day

For a Monday, it wasn’t such a bad day. People were ambling about the office, associating with each other in an attempt to avoid their work for the day. Bella however, was an exception to this. The pretty calico sat at her desk, typing away on her computer as she ignored the soft buzz of talk around her. She was well known around the office for her sweet temperament, dazzling smile, and hard work ethic. Company awards decorated her desk, showing she was just as loved by her boss as she was by her associates. 

With a soft sigh, she stretched, her orange and black spotted tail straightening behind her with the motion. Her heels clicked as she stood, making her way to the nearby printer to collect her queued documents. One minute passed, then two, then three…. before finally she noticed the flashing maintenance signal on the printers’ screen. She hissed with annoyance, “Again?” How many times was this thing going to break? 

Puffing her chubby cheeks, she stood straight, smoothed down the wrinkles of her blouse, and with a quick glance around her to verify no one was watching, unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse, proudly putting her cleavage on display. As uncomfortable as it was, she was thankful she picked a push up bra to wear today. 

With a sweet, fanged smile, her annoyance melted away as she strode over to the resident maintenance expert, Dimitri. He was a massive, seven foot full fledge werewolf, with broad shoulders and a fanged smirk that made her swoon. Bella had been crushing on him since his arrival four months ago, having transferred from the companies’ home office in New York. It was unusual to see a full-blooded werewolf on the west coast, one that had no human form, so his appearance had attracted quite the attention. 

With a warm purr, Bella leaned over the side of his cubicle, offering the wolf the sweetest of smiles, “Dimitri, the printer is out again. Would you mind helping me fix it?” At the sight of her, the wolf's eyes flash with some unknown emotion, and a fanged grin splits his muzzle, “Of course, Bella.” She shivered at the soft, husky growl that was his voice, storing it away in her memory for later use. Alone at night, she would finger herself to the memory of her name on his tongue, and twist the words into something else for her darker fantasies.

Together, they approach the printer, and after a minute of the wolf checking its components to verify the problem he discovers the source, “One of the gears broke, it will need to be replaced. Luckily, we have extra gears stored in the supply room for this exact problem.” He offers her a fanged smile, “Care to accompany me?”

Bella jumps at the opportunity to be alone with the wolf, happily agreeing as she links her arm with his and puffs up her chest, knowing that due to their height difference whenever he looks down he will get a nice view of her cleavage. 

The room is a nice, closed off space located a few floors down, recently remodeled to accommodate more supplies, though she found the addition of the new center wall rather tacky. It was thin, serving no other purpose then to divide part of the room in two, leaving a nearly five feet open space for people to walk through so they may get to the other side. She bet Dimitri could punch through the so-called wall easily. 

Bella follows Dimitris gaze to a shelving unit near that wall, where a medium sized box sits. Before he can move to grab it, she acts, taking a chair and placing it before the shelf to stand upon. She’d be a fool not to take advantage of a perfect opportunity to show off her plump ass, “I’ll get it!” Dimitri looks amused by her eagerness to ‘help’, and watches as she gets on the chair, reaching for the box…. only to find she is just short of grabbing it.

She frowns, and her ears flatten unhappily as she hears Dimitri chuckle behind her. Straining her arms, she moves onto her tiptoes, a difficult feat considering she is already in heels, and a soft “ah hah!” escapes her as she manages to barely grab the box, pulling it off the shelf with a victorious smile. 

It doesn't last long, the full weight of the box catching her by surprise and causing her to wobble, the chair rattling beneath her, and with a yelp she finds herself unable to stop her body from swaying to the right, sending her hurtling straight towards the white wall centered in the room. As she falls she briefly registers Dimitri trying to grab her, but her momentum is too fast and he is too far away to get a proper hold, the grab of his claws only managing to pull at her blouse, which causes a rapid series of snaps.

A loud crash echoes in the room, and Bella is blinking the stars out of her eyes, confused as she finds herself staring at the other side of the room. She attempts to move, and her brows scrunch as she realizes she can’t…. because she was stuck….in the wall...well fuck. With half her body on one side, the other half on the other, and her arms trapped on either side of her, hands somewhere close to her ass, she was firmly lodged in the wall, unable to escape. 

It takes another moment until she notices the breeze on her chest, and with alarm she looks down, her ears flattening in embarrassment and face flushing red. Her large breasts were hanging beneath her, bare, and in the open. Dimitri must have ripped her shirt open in his attempt to grab her during the fall, and her bra had snagged on the wall when she fell through it, now somewhere around her waist.  
That’s when Dimitri appears around the wall, voice full of concern, “Bella, are you alrig-?” He stops mid-question, pupils dilating at the sight before him. Respectfully, he averts his gaze as he moves until he is in front of her, reaching out “here, let me get you out of there.”

At the offer of help, Bella looks up, then flushes, her eyes level with his crotch. Her lips part as he nears, and she inhales deeply, trying to catch his scent, her tongue dragging across her lower lip hungrily as she catches a faint musky smell. Faintly, past her lustful daze, she registers the sound of her name, and her eyes dart up, catching the narrowed red eyes of her sexy coworker. There was hunger in his predatory gaze. Oh, he had noticed what she was doing. Pushing her luck, she opens her mouth wide, letting her wet tongue show as she lids her eyes. She had a better idea then getting out of that wall. “Fuck me.”

Dimitri growls, the low rumble sending a shock of excitement down her spine, and he takes another step forward, closing the remaining distance between them as he reaches down and places clawed fingers beneath her chin, his nails gently scraping against her delicate skin.  “It’s about time you asked.” 

She wets her lips, eyes lidding as she watches him unbutton his jeans with his other hand, pushing the garment down just enough to pull out his cock. Her eyes dilate at the sight of it, a soft moan passing her lips as she eyes its massive size, fuck it was thick! Eagerly, she opens her mouth wide, offering it to him, and he doesn’t hesitate to place the narrow tip of his red cock inside her mouth, rubbing it against her flat tongue before grabbing her hair and thrusting inside her wet mouth.

Bella moans around his cock, every inch she takes into her mouth and down her throat thicker than the last, until her jaw is straining around his girth. God, it wasn’t even halfway in!! She sucks, using her tongue to stroke the underside of his length until saliva is pooling in her mouth and dribbling down her chin. Swallowing noisily, her throat clenches around his cock, and he groans, hips jerking. It is enough to get him thrusting, mindful of her little fangs as he makes use of her throat, cock swelling with every second inside her wet mouth. “Fuck - you like that you little slut?” She moans happily, swallowing again, eager for her actions to be rewarded with a load of cum.  

So, she whines when the wolf abruptly pulls out of her throat, drool connecting the tip of his cock to her lips and tongue as it stands proudly in front of her face, fully erect. Her previous assessment of his size paled in comparison to what it was now, utterly massive, probably bigger than both her fists combined, and even thicker at the base, where the knot of his cock was. God knows how big that thing would get when he cummed. 

Dimitri grips his cock, rubbing the tip along her pink lips, leaving a shiny, white gleam, of precum behind. Bella opens her mouth wide, catching the tapered tip and sucking on it hungrily, swallowing the precum that drips out. “You really like the taste of cock, don't you?”  
She smiles at him from around his cock, eyes twinkling with mischief as she gives a hard suck, watching him groan. A growl rumbles his chest, and her lips smack together wetly as he pulls out of her mouth, smirking wolfishly as she whines at the loss. It takes her a moment to register he is stepping away…. moving towards the other side of the wall. Oh. 

She wiggles her ass temptingly as he disappears to the other side, and purrs as she feels sharp claws grab at her skirt, pushing the tight fabric down to her thighs. Next goes her underwear, and she rubs her thighs together to ease her arousal as her glistening hole is exposed to the cool air.   

She feels two large hands grasp her plush thighs, pushing the skin apart, and gasps as hot breath tickles her cunt. Dimitri smirks, eyeing her twitching hole hungrily before opening his maw, letting his long tongue loll out. Bella gasps as that tongue licks along her outer walls, eyes widening and hips twitching as he begins to lap up her juices. He uses the tip of his tongue to rub against the outer lips of her cunt, slowly circling it towards her hole until it is prodding her entrance, repeating these motions again and again until she is mewling in delight. 

A jolt runs down her spine as his tongue finds her clit, and she lets out a long, heavy moan. He chuckles, giving her clit extra attention as he rubs the flat of his tongue against it. Pressure boils in her belly, her hips trembling desperately as her clit is abused endlessly by the wolfs skilled tongue, her moans escalating and hips jerking, “I’m -!! Fuck please, I’m gonna -” Vision going white, she cums, cunt clenching and slick bubbling from her cunt and onto Dimitris tongue.

Bella goes limp, hips continuing to twitch and jerk in her post orgasmic bliss, but Dimitri isn’t done with her yet, as moments later she feels his tongue prod her hole, and shove inside. She gasps, feeling the rough texture of his thick tongue stimulate her inner walls as he forces it inside as deep as it can go, before twisting and wiggling it inside her. She moans with delight as he begins to thrust, working her walls loose in preparation for what is to come, and it's not long before she achieves another orgasm, slick dripping from her hole as her walls clench his tongue tightly.

With a throaty swallow, Dimitri pulls his tongue from her soaking cunt, licking his lips happily. Some shuffling, and she feels her skirt being pulled off her legs, and then her underwear, before he reappears in-front of her. He smirks, and she watches as he takes her wet panties and pushes them into her mouth, chuckling as she whines pitifully around the bundle of cloth. “We can’t have you alerting our coworkers of our little affair anymore then you already have, now can we?”

Bella flushes as he disappears around the wall again, but as the tip of something warm and hot is placed against her twitching, eager hole, her heart begins to race in anticipation. She arches her hips as best as she can, eager to have the wolfs thick cock inside her. Luckily, Dimitri is just as eager to please, grabbing her hips and pushing inside her tight hole with a hard, short thrust. Stars blind Bellas vision as the thick cock stretches her cunt, her eyes rolling back as he pulls out, and thrusts back inside, the wolf starting up a slow, hard pace, slowly stretching her cunt to the shape of his cock while steadily pushing in deeper and deeper.

Every ridge and bump along his thick cock sends shocks of pleasure through her body, and she moans, her soft pleas muffled by the panties inside her mouth, barely audible over the sound of Dimitris cock slapping into her cunt. “What was that, you want more?”

He thrusts harder, pushing deeper insider her until the tip of his tapered cock finds the curve of her cervix, his swelling knot slapping against the outer lips of her cunt, again and again until her outer walls begin to swell red from the abuse. Clawed hands slip beneath her thighs, and she mewls as her legs are lifted and spread eagle, then squeals with delight as the new angle causes the wolfs overly swollen knot to slap against her clit. Oh, god - she thought, he was going to knot her! She was going to get pregnant!

That thought coupled with the thick cock inside her was enough to push her over the edge, her cunt beginning to spasm and clench down onto his cock in an attempt to push it out, “I’m gonna cum!! I’m gonna cum!” Yet, Dimitri does not relent, instead his thrusts quicken as he forces his cock into her squeezing cunt, panting as he pushes her to the brink while she begs him to pull out. 

A sharp slap to her plump ass sends her eyes rolling back with pleasure, ass jiggling from the force and the muscles in her thighs twitching erratically, fuck! Another slap, and she squeals, her cunt clenching even tighter. “Mmmm you have such a nice ass, and it would look even better with my cock inside it.” The slaps continue until the skin is flushing bright red, and with one final strike Dimitri pulls out, and she cums hard, squirting her filthy juices onto his cock as she experiences the hardest orgasm of her life.

Her body trembles as her entrance clenches and opens repeatedly, gaping from his thick cock, and just as she begins to come down from the bliss of her orgasmic high she feels her thighs being squeezed, and the tip of Dimitris cock circling her stretched entrance. “W-wha-?” 

Bella screams in pleasure as Dimitri enters her once again, and this time he is ruthless, brutally pounding into her drenched cunt, not relenting for a second as he abuses her overstimulated body, treating her like his personal cock sleeve. Then, with one final, hard, thrust, he shoves his oversized knot inside her with a sickening pop, and Bella's eyes go wide with shock as her hole is stretched beyond its limit. The tip of his cock settles against her cervix, and as hot, sticky cum floods her womb, she achieves her third orgasm of the day. “Ohhhhhh~”

Her body goes limp, muscles twitching as she basks in the bliss of having such a huge cock lodged inside her body. Her cunt was ruined, stretched and shaped to the wolfs cock, no other would be able to sate her needs now that he had fucked her, and she would happily live out the rest of her days as his personal cock sleeve if it meant experiencing this pleasure again.

Vaguely, past her pleasure induced thoughts, the sound of someone passing by the room catches her ears, snapping her back to reality as she remembers where they are. Panic grips her mind, and Bella wiggles her ass, spitting out the panties in her mouth as her hands clench and flail, unsuccessfully trying to reach back and push at Dimitris hips, “Pull out pull out!” Dimitri groans at the stimulation to his oversensitive cock, gripping her hips and stroking his claws against her skin to sooth her. “I can’t”. She squeals, thrashing harder - “What do you mean you can’t!?!?” 

He hushes her, “I’m knotted to you, if I pulled out now my knot would tear your cunt in two. It’ll be alright Bella, I promise.” Even at his reassuring words she remains tense. As hot as being found sounded while fucking, she did not want someone walking in to find her with her coworkers’ cock stuffed inside her pussy and breasts hanging out.

A few minutes’ pass, and the noise of the passing presence fades, allowing her to relax. As she does she comes to the realization that Dimitris cock is still erect insider her, even though the flow of cum had stopped some time ago. With a devious grin, she rocks her hips back, and he groans, his knot rubbing against her walls. “Round two?”

Two hours. For two hours Bella is stuck in that wall, being fucked by the insatiable wolf again and again, treating her like his personal cum dump. Finally, when he pulls his cock free of her ruined hole, she can feel her entrance gaping open, shaped to the size of his knot. Soon, cum begins to leak from her gaping entrance, spilling onto the floor between them, relieving her swollen belly of the pressure that had built from the amount of cum that had been poured inside her. 

Moments later, Dimitri appears before her, presenting his limp cock to her. It is covered in both their cum, and she eagerly she takes it into her mouth like it was her favorite treat, licking and sucking it clean until it is once again a shiny red. After she is finished he puts his cock away, buckles his pants, and with a small show of strength breaks the wall trapping her, pulling her out with little effort. 

Bella sighs as she is set on her feet, and leans against the large wolf for support. A soft trickling noise catches her kitty ears, and she flushes, realizing the sound is not that of a nonexistent sink, but the wolfs cum dripping from her cunt to form a puddle on the floor below.

With a half-hearted growl, Bella pushes his shoulder “.... you owe me some new clothes!”


End file.
